


Prisoner Dovahkiin

by Fallen_eagle



Series: Modern Skyrim [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_eagle/pseuds/Fallen_eagle
Summary: So, I've been told that perhaps I should write down what in oblivion goes on in my crappy life. So here goes nothing. I'll start by introducing myself. I'm Prisoner Dovahkiin.





	1. Names

I can't remember what happened to my parents. What I've been told is that my mother died during birth and my father died in the "war". They call it a war but it wasn't, it was more battles about rights and stuff. Some of it got violent. Dad died when I was three.  
  
No one knows why my name is Prisoner. Not the Orphanage and definitely not me. All I know is that's the name that was on my birth certificate when they looked me up. I intend to get it changed. Maybe to something like Hunter, or James.  
  
When I was a kid I never answered to Prisoner. I pretended my name was Alex or something like that. I guess it doesn't really matter now, I use the orphanages name more than my own.  
  
Dovahkiin, though I've shortened it to Dov. Easier to use I think. I get looks a lot, and I'm not sure if they're pitying or amusement. Either way they've gotten annoying.  
  
Signing off for tonight,  
Prisoner Dovahkiin.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim.

I can't remember the last time I considered a place to be truly my home. I've been moved so often, it feels like I'm never going to find someplace that wants me. Not the idea of me either, but me.   
  
I think that the Evergreens back in High Rock wanted to keep me back when I was seven. That was before I set the house on fire. It's like bad things always happen to me and I can't figure out why. Fires, fights, deaths, oblivion sometimes it's even just a silly detention I get.   
  
I'm not perfect but it feels like everywhere I go people expect greatness. I'm just a messed up kid!   
  
Signing off for tonight,  
Prisoner Dovahkiin.


	3. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim.

I remember the first time I failed a class, well it was more like a grade. Considering I hadn't been in school much that year it didn't surprise me. It was back in grade 4, I think.   
  
At any rate I came back to the house carrying my report card. The foster people at this point I think were Imperial. I was living in Cyrodil. I walked in placed the envelope on the table and waited.  
  
Divines that waiting was hard. The guy came back first. He read the report, glared at me and shook his head. About an hour after the lady came back and did the same thing. That night I was back in the rusty old car on my way to Valenwood.   
  
That was the first time I failed a class. I thought perhaps I'd get grounded, I'd heard of other kids getting that punishment. But it seems like mine end up always being a boot.   
  
Signing off for tonight,  
Prisoner Dovahkiin.


	4. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim.

I never learned how to fight. It was kinda an on the go thing. Broke my hand holding it the wrong way? Held my hand a different way. So you'd think by now with all my trial and error that I'd have learned how to fight properly.  
  
Somewhat. That is my answer. I've learned how to fight somewhat. The first fight I got into was when I was six. The kid never knew what hit him.  
  
I think I broke his nose. He'd called me a bunch of names, I can't quite recall what they were. All I know is that one second he was bullying me and the next he was on the floor and I was being dragged away. Great. Right?  
  
Since then there have been a number of shit fights. Half of them I win. Half I loose. I guess I'm still learning on that front.  
  
Signing off for tonight,   
Prisoner Dovahkiin.


	5. Skyrim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim.

Never been to Skyrim. I hear it gets really cold in he winter. That'll be fun. Apparently my new guardians name is Marcus. I give him three months. Maybe less.   
  
His house is 221 Haven Road S.E. in the city of Skyrim, province of Tamriel and country of Nirn. Wonder if I'll ever leave he province. Probably not. Not like I'd need to.   
  
I've been told that the house is near a forest and my new school. According to my social person it's the only public High. The other two are private, one of them is a full k-12 and the others just a 9-12. Should be fun.   
  
I wonder if there are sports teams and if they've already been made. Probably. Oh well. Not like I'll be here long enough for a season i don't think.  
  
And...... Cemetery. The guy lives next to the Cemetery. Great. This should be fun.  
  
Signing off for now,   
Prisoner Dovahkiin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim.

I'm not sure what was worse today. Everything seemed to go horrifyingly wrong. I bumped into someone who has to be the worst person ever. Twice. First he laughed at my last name. As if he knew what it meant. And if one of my teachers hadn't stepped in after the second time I'm sure I would be a pancake.  
  
Fun right? Well it didn't get much better. At least I won some games in gym. My History class has a test tomorrow, just my luck.  
  
Delvin, he's a kid in my classes. He's asked me to sit with him and his friends tomorrow. He's got to be one of the most shifty people ever. Oh well. I need the friends. Besides, there's a red-headed with a Scotish accent. Damn is he hot.   
  
What else? I guess that's all that really happened today. I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop from Marcus but I don't think it's going to come any time soon. Well I'd best get some rest.  
  
Signing off for tonight,  
Prisoner Dovahkiin.


	7. Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim

So I was slightly right to be suspicious of Delvin and his crew. Thieves. Just like back in High Rock.   
  
I pickpocketed a ring off an argonian and planted it on Brand-Shei. It was easy, though I did get paid 20 dollars. They meet in a room off of the Ragged Flagon Community Hall.  They call the room the Cistern it's pretty damn cool.   
  
Bryn is apparently the son of Mercer, he leads the guild. He gave me a super sketchy job to do. I have to empty the sage of an estate and burn three of its Bee hives. But with how Bryn was acting I'm not sure if I'm getting out of this one alive. Oh well.  
  
With me luck  
Prisoner Dovahkiin.


	8. FML

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim

~~That went well~~  
  
~~That went......~~  
  
~~I screwed up~~  
  
~~I hate Marcus~~  
  
I don't know how to start this.   
  
Goldenglow was fucked up. It...  
  
I got in. Getting in was easy. Getting out not so much. I managed to complete my task but not before I was caught.  
  
~~I think I nearly drowned~~  
  
~~Marcus hates me~~  
  
Fuck this.   
I can't write right now.  
I'll try tomorrow.


	9. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim

Goldenglow was screwed up. I got pretty beaten up. And have apparently spent the last two nights at Delvin's place. I kinda wonder what they told Marcus.  
  
Maybe it's best if I don't know.  
  
I punched Mirnulmir in the face. It was pretty damn epic. And fun. I have a new task -got paid over 200 for the last job- this one has to do with something about Honningbrew. I think I'll take Thrynn with me this time.  
  
Should be interesting. I find that I'm saying that a lot but it's true. It's just interesting. Focusing on theiving might be a better was to help with my sense of losing control.  
  
On another note, the night I got back from Goldenglow I was very nearly kicked out. I'm not sure how I feel about that. Oh well. There's not much I can do now except wait so...  
  
I guess I'll sign off for now  
Prisoner Dovahkiin.


End file.
